


because i'm right here

by hyuckithmelon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alternate Universe - High School, Arcades, Best Friends, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kuroo Tetsurou is Whipped, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Bad at Feelings, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Volleyball Dorks in Love, kuroo tetsurou can cook, no beta we die like men, they go to a boba place aha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckithmelon/pseuds/hyuckithmelon
Summary: In the tiniest, miniscule to the huge, plain-obvious ways, Kenma and Kuroo had each other’s back since the beginning.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, mentioned Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	1. sleepy nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's over at Kuroo's house for a sleepover.

Kenma lied down on his best friend’s bed. 

_Ah._

_The beauty of a rich people mattress._

The memory foam of Kuroo’s bed almost swallowing him as Kenma just sunk into it. He was sleeping over at Kuroo’s tonight anyway, it’d be fine. Despite already being under the sheets, his eyes wandered around the room. Kuroo was showering right now anyway, he had the room to himself. 

Everything screamed Kuroo Tetsurou’s name, full-out. From bookshelves filled with chemistry and biology textbooks, to medals and the old, scratched, worn-out volleyball they used to play with, some games that originally were Kenma’s but were left at the room due to how often he came over, and the desk, a mess that seemed _impossible_ to clean. 

That’s when his eyes met a box near Kuroo’s trash bin. It had been tucked rather neatly under the desk’s inner storage unit, it was a rectangular dark blue photobox. Kenma squinted. His curiosity made him want to _actually_ get out of the comfort of the covers and pull out the box, see its contents. It’s not like Kuroo would mind otherwise, they probably have literally nothing hidden between them. 

After a minute of mental debate, he whipped off the covers, and pulled the box out. Kenma wiped the dust off the top. How did he never even _notice_ it there? Kuroo could’ve moved it, but the dust. Kenma made a face, whatever, it didn’t matter. 

He pulled off the lid. His eyes widened at the contents. Old smudged polaroids, trading cards and pencils from when they were in elementary school, some pieces of folded up loose-leaf paper with the messy handwriting (which Kuroo still has) written all over with. 

Memories flashed in his mind. 

It was around the time they were in elementary school, Kenma was nine, Kuroo was ten. Kenma has been sitting in his seat, passing the time so lunch could be over. He was interrupted seeing a very, very familiar spiky tuft of bedhead peek through his class door. “Ah… is Kozume Kenma here?” There’s that voice. 

The class all turned to face Kenma, they knew of his existence but was his existence _that_ important an upperclassman had something to tell him? A classmate near the door called out, “yeah! He sits over there,” pointing right at Kenma. He lowered his head in embarrassment. 

He heard Kuroo thank the classmate and head towards his desk, everyone seemed to finally get back to their own business at this point. “Hi.” Kenma looked up, meeting Kuroo’s lopsided grin. “Hey.” He replied softly. “I got something for you, so…” Kuroo pulled out two trading cards. They were of two very powerful, limited edition hero-types. 

“W-wh-what???” Kenma barely muttered out. “How did you get your hands on _these_???” Kuroo placed the cards on his desk, “my allowance,” he smiled that classic grin he always had. “Saved them up and bought them from a classmate for you, knew you had been looking for them so… here you go!” Kenma looked at him with utter shock. He looked back down at the floor, “Kuro, I can’t… It’s not fai-“

But before he could finish, Kuroo cut him off, “just give me some cool-looking feeble character, think of it as an equal trade!” He stopped for a moment before leaning in to whisper something to his ear, “you know I suck at this kinda crap, so I’ll be fine, for real.” 

Kenma smiled at the memory. That was almost seven years ago, that seemed crazy. “Time really does pass by, huh?” Kenma jumped at the voice - it was Kuroo. He was so absorbed reminiscing that he never noticed Kuroo entering, boxers and just a towel on his hair. “Yeah…” Kenma held up the card he traded with Kuroo, “I didn’t think you’d actually keep _these_.” 

Kuroo gave him the same old lopsided grin, maybe Kenma started to love it just a little. “Never knew when you’d come over so…” He sat down next to Kenma. “Plus it’s a keepsake! A memory of the war effort.”

“Kuro… What the fuck?”

“I saved up four months worth of my allowance, Kenma, _and_ I had to talk to a really intimidating classmate, so.” Kenma playfully hit Kuroo’s shoulder, him yelping in response. This was new information he never even _knew._

“You’re crazy, you’re absolutely fucking crazy.”

“Only crazy for you.” 

Kenma rolled his eyes, Kuroo seriously was “flirting” with him at eleven PM (which is too late for that type of shit). He put down the cards and placed the lid back on it, sliding it back down to the crevice it originally sat at. “Hurry and dry your hair up, so we can sleep,” Kenma let out a small yawn. He felt a hand ruffle his hair. “Okay, kitten, we can do that.” 

Kuroo started aggressively rubbing his head with the towel. Kenma couldn’t repress the small smile that curled onto his lips, in an odd way, it was… Adorable. 

Kenma fiddled around with his sweater, it wasn’t the most comfortable one he owned, it occasionally scratched against his skin. He managed to ignore the scratchiness when he was being swallowed by Kuroo’s mattress, but suddenly he was hyper-aware each little scratch the sweater gave him. 

He sat on the bed, just thinking, still messing with the sleeves. Kuroo finally took off the towel, his hair laying flat. A rare sight, but it was something Kenma was used to seeing. (He remembered when he first saw Kuroo’s hair down, hell, he was so shocked he dropped his phone.)

“You need a shirt?” Kenma nodded, “I think I grabbed the wrong sweater on my way here…” Kuroo had a glint in his eyes that didn’t hide any of his mischief at all. Kenma knew that face a little bit too well, “Kuro, I swear to God, if you put me into something ridiculous…” 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry.” Kuroo headed over to his dresser, opening one of the compartments. He heard a bunch of clothes being moved around, till Kuroo eventually went, “aha!” 

Kenma raised a brow, Kuroo held up a smaller and faded red sweater. The words printed on saying _baby, i don’t want nobody but you_ . “This has been small on me for a while, and I think it fits your level of comfort.” Kuroo tossed it to Kenma. Kenma felt the inside of the sweater, _holy shit, this was really fluffy._ He removed the sweater he had on right now, slipping on Kuroo’s. 

Despite Kuroo saying it was “small” it was still way too big for Kenma. “It’s comfy.” He said quietly. “That’s good, it wouldn’t be good if you weren’t sleeping well at my place.” Kuroo let out a laugh, and sat on the other side of his bed. “Well, let’s get to dream land then?” Kenma rolled his eyes and pulled the covers up. He muttered a small, “yeah, whatever, good night, Kuro.” 

“Night night, Kenma.” 

-

Kenma’s eyes fluttered open, he felt the beams of sunlight - Bokuto’s and Shoyou’s cousin really - hit his face. Bird chirping outside and the hum of the AC just barely being heard. That was when he noticed Kuroo’s bare chest facing right at him, and he was stuck under both of Kuroo’s arms wrapped around him. Oh, and Kuroo’s arms were around him _tight_.

He remembered something Kuroo told him on the way to his place a while back, “I have the bad habit of hugging something to sleep so if I end up subconsciously, and no-homo by the way, spooning you at our sleepovers, sorry in advance.” Regardless, Kenna was too tired to even care, plus Kuroo’s bare body was actually really warm. 

A thought came to his mind. Kenma looked at Kuroo’s pectoral muscles and just _poked_. It was soft, squishy even. Kuroo’s skin was really soft actually, he’s probably gonna have to ask what body wash he uses later. Kenma moved a little bit closer to Kuroo, absorbing the comfy warmth he emitted. 

He could always blame the positioning on Kuroo’s sleeping habits.


	2. in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo can't stop thinking about Kenma.

Kenma occupied Kuroo’s mind twenty-four seven, and honestly he should start paying rent.

To be honest, that’s a lie, Kuroo doesn’t mind the fact that one pudding boy stays in his head all the time. Is it annoying? Yeah, sometimes, but it’s the price you pay for being whipped, ain’t it? 

And especially during classes, his mind is just occupied with Kozume Kenma Syndrome. Hell, he even began  _ loving _ the way his name sounded. The bell rang, signaling him it was time for lunch. He grabbed his bento, and rushed out of the room.  _ What class does Kenma have right now? _ He thought to himself.

“Running” at the permitted speed, he ran around Nekoma highschool, saying quick hello’s to Yaku and Kai.  _ Second-year hallway, second-year hallway, yes! _ He rejoiced momentarily in his head. He passed by classes 2-1, 2-2, before reaching 2-3, Kenma’s classroom. He poked his head through the classroom door, waving to Kenma, “Kenmaaa!!! Kozume Kenmaaaaa!!!” 

Kenma looked up at Kuroo, ears red from Kuroo’s embarrassing behavior, he got up, holding his own lunch box. Kuroo smiled from ear-to-ear. “Can you _ not _ be so embarrassing everytime you come to get me for lunch?” He scowled. Kuroo smirked, “Oh, c’mon, you know you like it just a  _ little _ bit, kitten.” 

“Don’t call me that at school, oh my God.”

“Kitten, kitten, kitten, sweet little-“

Kenma kicked the back of Kuroo’s shins, causing him to  _ almost _ fall down a flight of stairs. Kuroo looked up, “KENMA! How could you!!! I thought you loved me!!!”

“Silence, peasant, get off the floor, people are staring.” 

“And now you call me a peasant, respect your elders, Kenma!!!”

“Okay, hag.”

“OI, KOZUME KENMA!!!”

Kuroo could see the small smile crack on Kenma’s normally blank face, something that made his heart flutter. To be the reason Kozume Kenma smiles has long forever been his main goal in life, and he’s glad to see it fulfilled over and over again. He slowly got up, dusting off his pants. “Let’s go to the courtyard then?” Kenma just nodded. 

They had a whole hour to themselves. And Kuroo really appreciated that, also another hour he can spend just playing with Kenma’s very, very, very soft hair. 

Normally, after they finish eating, Kenma would pull out his console and lay his head wherever he felt most comfortable. Sometimes he napped on Kuroo’s shoulder, his lap, whatever was more comfortable. 

Kuroo turned to face Kenma when he felt weight on his shoulder. A small, warm smile appeared on Kuroo’s lips.  _ He’s adorable. _ He closed his eyes, and wrapped his arm around Kenma. 

If it weren’t for the breeze breaking the serene moment, maybe Kuroo would’ve thought time stopped.

He opened his eyes again looking down on Kenma. A leaf had made its way into his hair. Kuroo used his free hand to move it out of his hair, realizing just how small Kenma’s face is against his own hand. Brushing against his hair, he moved some of Kenma’s bangs so they wouldn’t hide his face. 

Seeing Kenma just sleeping peacefully made Kuroo’s “small” crush on Kenma grow. Kuroo thought to himself just what it would be like to be Kenma’s boyfriend. Would anything really change??? Kuroo remembered about the time Lev asked him outright if he was dating Kenma around the beginning of the year. 

He, of course, let out a hearty laugh, and pretended it was nothing short of a misunderstanding. But goddamn, did that one question put him in cloud nine for the next few weeks. However, it did cause him to slowly stop doing his usual skinship with Kenma, which inevitably led to Kenma looking at him with watery eyes and Kuroo regretting everything, quickly trying to get rid of the misunderstanding.

Kuroo would do anything to prevent something like that from happening again. 

It didn’t matter if they looked like a couple, they’ll still be best friends, and that wouldn’t get in the way. It was their weird language they had to themselves. Kuroo pulled Kenma closer, noticing how they barely had ten minutes before they had to return to their classes. He let out a sigh, just savoring the next few minutes he had left of lunch. 

-

“So… Why are you guys here?” 

Kuroo muttered under the intense gaze of Yaku and Kai. He was brought and sat down on a bench in the locker room, and was currently being watched carefully by the two. “Look, Kuroo…” Kai began. “It’s about you and…” 

“Kozume.” Yaku finished. Kuroo just blinked. What did they have regarding Kenma? 

“I’m- Uh- What do you mean?” Kuroo was just genuinely bewildered at the thought. What did they  _ mean?  _ “I’m actually gonna commit-“

“Yaku, please don’t.” 

Kuroo’s eyes just went back and forth between the two. Yaku let out a sigh and looked at Kuroo dead, straight in the eye. 

“We’re talking about the very obvious feelings you have for our little setter.”

Kuroo blinked once. He blinked twice. Maybe his hair blinked with him, or his whole body just  _ blinked _ with him. He felt his ears redden, he looked away, “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Yaku aggressively grabbed his shoulders making him face him. 

“Listen right here, Kuroo Tetsurou. What we’re trying to say is,  _ we _ , as in the whole team, are genuinely tired of seeing you pine for him, for God’s sake! Like the way you look like he’s the only person on the entire planet, to when you pull him closer to you, to the times you even rant and tell stories to us about him! Kuroo, our little _ mantra _ before games is about him-“

“Alright Yaku, I think he gets it.” 

Kai stopped him briefly, sending an apologetic look to the shocked Kuroo. “Basically, we just want you to make a move, I mean, you’ve waited for years, right? I think he might be waiting for you too.” Kuroo thought about it, Kenma feeling the same way he did? Nah, no, seriously that’s impossible. He stared at the floor. If only it could open up and erase his existence from earth

“Do you…” Kuroo started in a small voice, “do you think he knows?” 

“Well… He either doesn’t know, or he knows but he isn’t doing anything about it.” Kai replied. “I think you guys have a chance so,” he patted Kuroo’s shoulder, “go get your man.” 

“Yeah, Kai’s right, so just go for it, okay? Don’t do something you’ll regret, like not telling him how you feel. If anything, I think both of you will be happy.” 

All Kuroo could do was nod and hum in “agreement.” As much as it was supposed to be  _ encouraging  _ talk, all he could feel was that fear that he had tucked to the back of his mind years ago. 

He said his goodbyes, grabbed his duffel bag and exited the locker room, mind wandering all over the place. He was brought back to his senses when he saw Kenma waiting near the gates. That feeling of fear slipping out of his mind as the tingly warmth of happiness replaced it. 

Kuroo smiled, the big lopsided toothy grin he always had when he saw Kozume Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we get it kuroo. ur a whipped man.


	3. brown sugar milk tea with boba, please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them get boba tea before heading to the arcade.

Kuroo was supposedly supposed to come and pick up Kenma for a friendly hangout with Bokuto and Akaashi in approximately thirty minutes.

Did Kenma even  _ leave _ from the comfort of his covers? Hell no. 

He groaned as he heard the fifth alarm go off on his phone. Reluctantly enough he got up with a groan, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and grabbed some clothes. He threw on his cleanest pair of black jeans, a belt and light pink sweater he found. Kenma didn’t even know he owned the sweater but the fluffiness inside it made up for everything. He heard his phone ping, he picked it up, it was Kuroo.

**_mad scientist tetsurou_ ** **@blackcatkuro**

_ i’ll let myself in now _

_ u ready? _

Kenma quickly texted a “ye i am” back before putting the phone in his pocket. He ended up grabbing a hair tie or two, walking downstairs to meet Kuroo. 

“Ooh! Looks like we’re matching today!!!” Kenma looked down at his sweater and Kuroo’s shirt. Well, wasn’t that just a lovely coincidence. “Yeah, I guess we are.” Kuroo just grinned.

“Sooo did you have breakfast yet, or will we have to stop by Starbucks quickly?” 

Kenma looked away, Kuroo really was going to be the death of him.

“Could we go to that boba tea place instead? That one Akaashi found… I think it’s called Gongcha Tea? Maybe we can stop by there…” 

“Oh my, that’s  _ rare _ you don’t want to get hot chocolate???”

“It doesn’t matter, I want to try the brown sugar milk tea one he suggested.” 

“Alright, alright, I still take it that you didn’t have breakfast though… Kenma, you know that’s not good.” 

Kuroo mused. Kenma rolled his eyes, “Whatever let’s get going, we can’t miss the train to the mall.” 

Kuroo finally stood up, revealing he was  _ also _ wearing black jeans, he grabbed his jean jacket that he took off, and looked at Kenma. “Let’s get going to that boba place then.”

-

The two entered into the Gongcha Tea and stood in the line, looking at the menu. 

Kenma already knew what he was getting, so he just stood in line, phone out. Kuroo stood beside him looking at the menu. They still had a good fifteen minutes before they had to head down to the arcade. He thought about his and Kuroo’s matching clothes, it was slightly embarrassing looking like a couple with your best friend, but Kenma doesn’t mind it  _ that  _ much.

Eventually, they reached the cashier. Kuroo began to order, he always did whenever they went out. “Yeah, so one… dirty foam brown sugar milk tea, medium…”

“With boba?” 

Kuroo looked at Kenma, he just nodded.

“Yes, with boba, put it at the regular sweetness and with less ice, also one taro milk tea, large with boba, regular sweetness and regular ice.”

Kuroo ended up paying as usual, despite Kenma’s attempts to pay for his own drink. Something about Kuroo saying it was his treat. They moved over to sit at one of the tables while waiting for their drinks to be finished. Kenma felt his phone buzz, he opened up the notification. It was Akaashi.

**_human procrastination_ ** **@aka_keiji**

_ we’re here _

_ you guys on your way? _

**_kenma_ ** **@kodzuken**

_ mhm we’re getting boba tea rn _

**_human procrastination_ ** **@aka_keiji**

_ and you’re not getting some for us? _

_ how rude of you, kenma _

**_kenma_ ** **@kodzuken**

_ u have ur owl boyfriend to help u with that stfu _

**_human procrastination_ ** **@aka_keiji**

_ bokuto is NOT my boyfriend jfc _

**_kenma_ ** **@kodzuken**

_ and im not a game otaku _

**_human procrastination_ ** **@aka_keiji**

_ smh whatever  _

_ anyways you guys on your way right? _

**_kenma_ ** **@kodzuken**

_ yeah lmao kuro’s getting our drinks  _

_ will be there in a few _

Kenma looked up to see Kuroo stand up to get their drinks. Kuroo grabbed two straws and headed back to their table, he set down Kenma’s drink, handing him the straw. “We should get going, Bo’s been texting me non-stop.” Kuroo let out a laugh, Kenma poked his straw through the top taking a sip of the drink. “Akaashi’s been texting me too, I think those two are, undeniably impatient, but waiting for us.” Kuroo gave Kenma a grin. 

The two walked out of the store, sipping on their boba tea. The arcade wasn’t too far from the store, it was just down on the first floor, a few stores further. It didn’t take long for Kenma to spot a Bokuto looking around, and Akaashi standing right next to him. 

“HEY, HEY, HEYY!!! Kubro and Kenma!!!” Bokuto waved his arms around, Akaashi could be seen smiling behind him. Kuroo and Bokuto did some weird bro-hugging, and Kenma went up to Akaashi. Akaashi looked him up and down before turning to Kuroo and back at Kenma, “I see someone’s matching with their  _ boyfriend _ ?” 

“Shut up, he’s not my boyfriend, we just coincidentally chose to wear pink shirts and black jeans, that’s all.”

“Mhm, and you totally didn’t have a mini boba tea date before this.”

“Silence, Akaashi.”

“Whatever you say, Kenma, whatever you say.”

Kenma took another sip from his boba tea, the pearls were cooked extremely well. Right amount of chewiness and sweetness. “Alright, alright,” Kenma felt Kuroo’s arm wrap around him, “let’s get those passes to enter.” Akaashi sent Kenma a smirk, Kenma rolled his eyes, he knew what Akaashi was trying to imply. 

They all went inside, Kenma and Kuroo throwing away the finished drinks as they entered. Bright neon lights blinding the entrance, some k-pop song playing on the speakers, they lined up. Bokuto and Akaashi standing in front, while Kuroo and Kenma stood behind them. 

“Soo, I think Bokuto wants us to also do laser tag, are you okay with that?” 

Laser tag? It’s not like Kenma had anything against it, it just wasn’t particularly his thing to do. “Knowing that horned-bastard he’ll probably want everyone to play…” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck, “if you don’t want to, I can make sure we're on the same team..?” Kenma gave Kuroo a look, “Sure, unless someone else wants to team up with me, I might as well.” 

“Ah, okay, okay, sounds good.” 

Eventually they got their passes and began walking around the place, the many arcade games making sounds and lights flashing. Nothing particularly stood out too much to Kenma, all his awe in the arcade was used up when he was younger. 

He watched as he saw Akaashi being dragged away by a very jumpy and excited Bokuto, Kenma suppressed a laugh. “Those two are disgustingly in love, sucks that they’re so oblivious to that,” he told Kuroo. “I feel you, I get cavities seeing how sweet those two are.” Kenma scrunched up his face, reminded of just how awfully gross the two could be. 

“Third-wheeling that couple is the absolute worst… I was gonna throw up in my mouth.” Kuroo just laughed at the statement. “They may take their sweet time slow as fuck, but you know the endgame will end up with those two together.” Kenma nodded, still looking around the place. He hasn’t been in this arcade yet - actually, he hasn’t been in an arcade for the past four years but whatever.

Till he felt Kuroo’s hand grab his. He saw Kuroo’s eyes shimmer with excitement. “Let’s go do  _ dance dance revolution _ !!!” And suddenly he felt his face flush, he looked away as he was being dragged to do  _ dance dance revolution _ with Kuroo. When Kuroo showed him that big grin that warmed his heart.

God, didn’t he just love the way Kuroo’s hand wrapped around his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao the matching clothes thing was based off something that happened with me and irl. idk but i just wanted kuroken matching clothes ngl,, this proves how self-indulgent this whole fic is to me.
> 
> oh and i support the agenda where akaken try to get on each other's nerves but actually they're just bffies.


	4. shot another bad boy down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laser tag.

Kuroo has always sucked at games, and he still does.

(No matter what he does, he just, can’t get better, like he just cannot.)

With Kenma by his side, he suffered loss after loss. “Kenma!!!” He whined after being beaten again, this time by air hockey. 

“How are you so good at everything???” 

“Just get better, Kuro.”

“Oh, how you wound me, Kenma!!! It’s harder than it seems!!!” Kuroo complained, dramatically acting out being shot straight in the heart. 

“You think those lovebirds are ready for laser tag?” Kenma asked him, helping him up from the side of the table. He saw Bokuto and Akaashi walking around, probably looking for them. He turned to Kenma. “Yeah, most likely, we should get to them.” 

Kuroo looked around, it seemed there’s more people arriving now compared to earlier. He looked down at Kenma, he was just on his phone. Out of habit, he wrapped an arm around Kenma’s shoulders. 

Kenma looked up at him, Kuroo just gave him a small smile. If Kuroo could give the whole universe to Kenma, he’ll do it. Though, it did shock him when he felt Kenma shuffle closer next to Kuroo.  _ God I can rest in peace, Kenma’s too adorable.  _ Kuroo spotted Bokuto, waving him over with his free hand. 

“HEYYYY! Let’s go do laser tag!” Bokuto said, eyes sparkling with a five year-old’s excitement. Akaashi peeked from behind Bokuto, smiling as well. “We should.” Kuroo looked back at Kenma then back at Bokuto, smirking. “We’re gonna crush your owl-looking ass.”

“Oh really now? Well me and ‘Kaashi are gonna beat yours!” 

A small match between owls and cats, nothing could go wrong.

-

Keeping laser tag a  _ controlled  _ chaotic event, was beginning to prove difficult for Kuroo. Akaashi and Kenma were both competing for having the highest kill count, Kuroo and Bokuto falling not too far behind. It teetered back and forth. Kuroo anxiously watching Kenma and Akaashi fight for the number one amount of hits. (It’s probably a setter thing, but seriously when did Kenma’s aim get so good?) 

“Kuro.” Kenma lowered his gun after hitting some ten-year old. “It's only the four of us left.”

“Right…” he responded. “Do you think they’re on the first floor?” Kuroo and Kenma had spent most of the round killing off everyone on the second floor. “Probably, but let’s make one more round up here, there’s a possibility they’ll come to us, but knowing Akaashi… He’s gonna want us to come to him.” Kuroo only hummed in agreement. 

They made their rounds around the floor, no one except the other players that were out. He felt Kenma tug at his sleeves, “let’s head down the ramp, be careful you don’t know if we’ll get ambushed.” Kuroo went ahead of Kenma, gun out. 

Despite laying low, Kuroo tripped over his own feet. Well, nearly at least. He felt Kenma catch him. Simply one of his arms preventing Kuroo from face-planting. “What did I tell you about being careful?” Kenma hissed at him. Kuroo mumbled an apology, before fully entering the first floor. 

Kuroo thought hard.  _ Where would Bokuto hide? _ It was eerily silent, he strained his ears trying to hear footsteps. Damn, Bokuto must be at his one hundred and ten percent today. Kuroo repressed a smirk. Fighting against that owl-bastard was a pain in the ass but it’s hella fun. 

He didn’t miss it when he saw spiked silver hair run by in his peripheral vision. “Kenma-“ Kuroo heard a laser being shot before being pushed down to the floor. He heard Kenma mutter a “fuck” under his breath, getting up, looking around. “They’re around us, and they can see us, we better run for it.” Kenma pulled Kuroo up. The two hiding quickly behind one of the many walls around them. 

“They’re close, I can hear ragged breathing. It’s not safe if we’re close together we need to split up, to try and confuse them.” Kenma looked straight at Kuroo, his eyes glowing in a cat-like way. “Stay quiet, if you run into one of them, try to snipe them out. You got it?”

“Affirmative, Kitten.”

“God, you really need to stop calling me that. But I’ll head this way, you go that way. See you once we win.” 

Kuroo threw him a thumbs up, this plan should work, and confuse them too. This probably was what Akaashi and Bokuto were doing. Taste of your own medicine. Simple as that. 

Time ticked by like a bomb, five more dwindling minutes to secure victory. Kuroo looked around cautiously. His grip on the gun tightened,  _ Goddamn.  _ This game of hide and seek was going on for too long. And as he stepped out into plain view, he ducked, sensing someone press the trigger of their own gun. 

He scurried away, looking at who shot him. “Akaashi Keiji, huh?” He muttered under his breath, he grabbed his own gun. Barely peeking out to aim, he fired. Akaashi’s footsteps may have been light, but not quick enough. Kuroo smirked. 

Moving past, he hid behind the walls, before he came to see Akaashi moving quickly. “Thank you very much,” Kuroo sang softly. Taking aim, he closed one of his eyes and pulled the trigger.

Bullseye. Straight in his chest. 

Akaashi turned around, frantically looking at where he had been shot. Kuroo stepped out, a smug grin on his face. Akaashi scowled at him, before leaving the area. Kuroo kept his amusement to himself. Looks like he pissed off Akaashi again, well, whatever. He calmed himself. 

Time to get to Kenma. 

He ran in the opposite direction he came from. Bokuto still wasn’t out. Kenma should’ve got him out around the same time he got Akaashi or earlier. Hell, something’s wrong, he can just feel it. 

He continued to run, he needed to find Kenma and he did. Cornered by Bokuto, Kenma looked like he was being interrogated aggressively.  _ Sorry Kenma, but I’m gonna have to go against your orders this one (1) time.  _ Kuroo jumped out, gun pointed at Bokuto, “HEY BOKUTO! MAYBE YOU SHOULD FOCUS ON ME!” 

Thankfully to his advantage, Bokuto froze at the sudden shout, giving Kuroo just the right amount of time to shoot him. 

And that’s the end of the game. 

Kuroo smiled what he called a  _ Kozume Kenma Grin _ and high-fived him. They won. He saw Akaashi helping a dejected looking Bokuto. “Good game, good game.” He told them, patting Bokuto on the back. “Come on, Bo, we told you we’d beat your ass.” Bokuto only grunted in response, Kuroo laughing.

The four exited, taking off the vests, hanging them up. Akaashi managed to cheer up Bokuto back to his normal state.  _ Those two really are disgustingly in love,  _ he thought to himself. Kenma gave him a look. “What?”

“No, you look really happy, that’s all.”

“Aw, you’re looking at me then???” Kuroo smiled mischievously at him. “Nah, anyone can tell really, I’m glad we won though.” 

“Me too, Kenma.”

“HEY! HEY!!! KUBRO AND KENMA!!! WE’RE GOING TO HEAD OUT NOW, OUR PASSES ARE ALMOST USED UP!!!” 

“Well, we better get going, Kuro.”

Kuroo brought his arm to wrap it around Kenma’s shoulders. Maybe they could just relax at Kenma’s place later. Or maybe they’d walk around the mall some more, just the two of them. 

Well, it didn’t matter where they went, Kuroo would just love to be right next to Kenma, arms wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to rewrite the laser tag scene twice oml that was a pain but i like how it turned out lol
> 
> kuroo likes hugging kenma, like that mfer is That whipped and we can't do anything abt it smh


	5. just setter best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi spends an afternoon at Kenma's.

The air in Kenma’s room wasn’t tense.

But the deep stare he and Akaashi shared with each other was something else. 

They’re supposed to be studying, but the piercing stare Akaashi sported was getting on Kenma’s nerves, and he wasn’t gonna back down. Like he appreciates Akaashi, he’s an amazing friend, but Goddamn. Kenma was the first to break the silence. “Well, so are _you_ going to spill whatever’s on your mind, Akaashi?”

“Oh my, Kozume, what are _you_ talking about? I’m sure _you’re_ the one with something on your mind.” 

The staring competition continued for another fifteen minutes before Akaashi just sighed and looked back down on his worksheets. “Despite us losing during the game, Kou-” Akaashi cleared his throat, “Bokuto had almost gotten you right?”

“Yeah, that owl bastard had his gun pointed right at me but hold on, Akaashi…” Kenma smirked. “You almost slipped there, calling him ‘Koutarou’ now?” 

Akaashi turned away, face red. “And if I do, is something wrong with that?” Kenma leaned in closer. He was intrigued. 

“I don’t know, maybe you guys _finally_ got together???” 

“Yeah… He’s my boyfriend now.” _Bingo._

A sudden wave of relief went through Kenma’s body, but at the same time dread filled him. Akaashi raised a brow, Kenma waved it off. “It’s nothing much, just extremely glad I don’t have to see you two pine for each other anymore. Was he the one to ask you out?”

“Mhm, took me to a onigiri place after practice one day, bought me onigiri and an owl plushie, everything. I mean, how could I say no??? The guy I’m literally in love with arranged all of that for me. Like, I swear to God, and my heart just…” Akaashi made some hand-motions, seeing him experiencing his first love made Kenma soften. “You’re absolutely whipped, Akaashi.” Kenma teased. “I know that much.” Akaashi bitterly exclaimed. “At least, I’m not the one who’s had a crush on my childhood best friend and neighbor for how long now?” 

Kenma muttered a curse. He’s been well-aware of his own feelings for the past five years. Actually, maybe he’s felt that way this whole time. He sighed, spinning the pencil in his hand. “I mean… You’ve known about this crush for a whole year… I just… I don’t… I don’t wanna ruin things between us.” Akaashi hummed, taking in what he was saying. “If anything, I think Kuroo feels the same as you do, Kenma.”

“It’s something I can see as a possibility, but that seems way too damn good to be true.”

“Kenma…” Akaashi started, “you need to stop that habit of yours, if Kuroo were to somehow not feel the same as you do then it’s _him_ who doesn’t deserve you.” 

Kenma nodded, mind wondering about the possibility of being in a romantic relationship with him. Going at a slow pace with him, just two people who loved each other. In all honesty, Kenma couldn’t see him with anyone else. “Kenma?” He was sent back to Earth hearing Akaashi’s voice, “sorry, spaced out there for a sec, you were saying?” 

“I was saying, you guys should take it at your own pace. It’s just between you two, so whatever goes on, it’ll be at your guys’ choice. Whether you get together or not, just do what makes you happy.” 

“You’re right, but despite that being so damn simple, it just seems so hard to come to terms with that…” 

Kenma rested his head on the table, “it’s like playing the route of the childhood best friend in an otome game. The childhood friend is the guy who practically goes from a decent nice guy to some hot-looking dude who’s still a nice guy, who’s all of a sudden extremely popular. And then despite everything y/n still chooses to pursue the childhood friend, feel self-conscious of themselves, only to find out that the feelings weren’t as unrequited as they thought.”

“Well, that surely is a way to describe it.”

“I can’t think of anything else, to be honest. And really, I really hope that I get the _good_ ending in this route.”

“Despite Kuroo being your legit childhood best friend, the guy you fell in love with, who also seems to act like your boyfriend half of the time and your personal alarm clock, you still think there’s no chance?” 

“If he _were_ gay, bi, or pan, he hasn’t said anything so I don’t even know.”

“Kenma… I think you forget that he’s friends with Bokuto who’s, oh God, I cannot believe I’m saying this about him, but he’s one of the biggest gay-messes I’ve ever met aside from me. So I strongly doubt that Kuroo is _purely_ straight.” 

“And you’re saying I’m not a gay-mess either?”

“Kenma, we’re both equally whipped for our respective men, we are literally tied for first place.” 

Kenma laughed. It was nice just talking to Akaashi, having someone who understood him just like that. They continued talking, Kenma’s phone buzzing amidst all the talk.

**_mad scientist tetsurou_ ** **@blackcatkuro**

_[a_cute_pastry_cafe_menu.jpeg]_

_oya oya look where i am_

Kenma smiled to himself. His heart warming to the manageable annoying texts from Kuroo.

**_kenma_ ** **@kodzuken**

_r u getting me apple pie ???_

**_mad scientist tetsurou_ ** **@blackcatkuro**

_u bet :)_

_do u want me to go to the boba place we went to a while back too? another location is right beside the cafe :P_

**_kenma_ ** **@kodzuken**

_yes pls <3 _

_it’s on u right lmao_

**_mad scientist tetsurou_ ** **@blackcatkuro**

_when is it not [kuroo_making_a_duck_face_selfie_with_peace_sign.jpeg]_

_we waiting for the food, i should be back in like 15_

_wait for me kitten ;)_

**_kenma_ ** **@kodzuken**

_kk will be waiting then_

**_mad scientist tetsurou_ ** **@blackcatkuro**

_:D <333 _

“Is it Kuroo?” Kenma looked up to Akaashi raising a brow. “How’d you even know?” 

“You’ve been smiling like a fool in love the whole time you were texting him.” Kenma looked away, “I was not.”

“Oh, Kozume, you totally were.”

Well, as much as Kenma didn’t want to admit it, Akaashi was right. Kuroo does make him smile ear-to-ear at times. 

Kenma will blame it on Kuroo's stupidly bright and shiny lop-sided grin. Maybe it's rubbing off on him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, not gonna lie, writing this chapter was Hard. i suck with dialogue so i hope that i managed to keep these guys in character! i like the idea of akaken being besties and just vibing at kenma's house lol.


	6. let's not burn down the kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus the two pining nerds cook apple pie and watch anime. (ft. cuddles)

Kuroo thought that maybe they should try to cook something together. Supposedly just some bonding time, maybe act a little bit coupley because Kuroo wanted to  _ pretend  _ he was Kenma’s boyfriend as well. Just some domestic shit that were all Kuroo’s deep and dark desires. 

“Well, we should rewatch season 2 of My Hero Academia while we cook.”

“Kuro, we’ll be too focused watching fight scenes and we  _ will  _ burn down my kitchen, let’s rewatch Banana Fish.”

“Our tears will get into the batter??? Kenma, are you okay?”

“Yes I am, but no shounen today, please?” 

Instead, here they were, struggling to find an anime to put on while they cook. Usually it goes without a hitch, but today, who knows, but it was just some small bickering in the morning the two of them had. The two of them at least five feet apart, just trying to provoke the other. 

After many more minutes of saying anime titles, they finally decided on Kaguya-sama: love is war. Despite Kuroo getting Kenma apple pie a week ago, here they were at Kenma’s making  _ home-made  _ apple pie. According to Kenma, there was a difference between the two. Well, Kuroo accepted his love for the pie long ago. He’s come to love it as well. (That’s the biggest lie, he was glaring at the apple pie box and the milk tea a week ago on his way to Kenma’s house. “Why are  _ you _ the one who gets Kenma all giddy, second to that crow from Karasuno…” He grumbled to no one in particular.) 

Kenma grabbed all the ingredients while Kuroo got all the bowls and pans, preheating the oven. Kuroo opened his mac. He placed it somewhere on the counter, where they could still hear the episode and see the action. A few laughs shared here and there. After all, Kaguya-sama was a comedic anime.

Kuroo looked over to Kenma, his heart felt like it could jump out of his chest. God, he didn’t even notice it, but Kenma had pulled his hair back, into a low ponytail. Oddly enough, he looked handsome. Like extremely and elegantly handsome. Kuroo mentally slapped himself. He couldn’t have a internal gay panic while he was baking.  _ Not today, nope, nah, we are NOT burning down Kenma’s kitchen.  _ “Hey Kenma,” he started, “hand me the brown sugar over there.” Within a moment, Kuroo felt the bag on his hand. He flashed a smile to Kenma. 

_ When was the last time we cooked together like this? _

Kuroo shook his head, it doesn’t matter. “Kuro, you’re thinking again.” He turned to Kenma, doesn’t he just read him all too well. “It’s nothing much, just wondering when we last did this.” Kenma looked up. “I think maybe a few months ago, during summer break.”

“Oh yeah, you’re right.” Kuroo set down the bowl with the dry ingredients. “Goddamn, I’ve been so busy, I just… Wow, I really forgot.” 

“It’s fine, you’re preparing for entrance exams for college anyways… So it’s nothing much.” 

They continued to bake the pie, the anime they were watching being the only sound interrupting the silence. A few laughs shared here and there. Moments where their hands just  _ almost  _ touched, a small spark of electricity in between that. Kuroo washed his hands as Kenma slid the pan into the oven. Closing it, he looked back up at Kuroo, a small smile on his face. Kuroo smiled back. All that’s left is the thirty minutes they’d wait for it to fully be cooked.

Kuroo moved out of the way after he dried his hands - Kenma had to wash his own hands too, you know? Kuroo grabbed his mac, “I shall be migrating over to your couch.”

“Mk,” Kenma grabbed a towel to dry off his own hands, “I think I left my phone upstairs, so I’ll be with you in a bit.”

“Okay!” 

Kuroo flopped onto the couch. Seriously, Kenma’s couch was a lot nicer than the one Kuroo had, he genuinely loved it. He placed the laptop on the coffee table. Kuroo managed to snag a pillow or two to hug and he was just lazing around. Oh, the wonderful and relaxing effects of a place you can also call your own home. It was nice - being someone close enough to call you “family.” 

He remembered the first time he met Kenma, they’d both been so shy. A memory of them playing video games in Kenma’s room came to mind.  _ He loved games back then, and he still does now.  _ Kuroo thought lovingly. He, himself, had grown into an almost-adult-but-I’m-still-a-kid type of guy. In just a few months, he’d be in college. Kuroo shivered, the future sure will be interesting. “How much of the show did I miss?” Kenma sat down next to him, phone in hand. 

“Not much, they did have a quick boxers versus briefs fight, can you believe it? Ishigami practically called me a man-whore and I really liked him!”

“Which side were you even on..?”

“The boxers side, of course!!! Kenma, come on, have some sympathy for me.” Kenma rewinded to the beginning of the episode. After watching the scene successfully, he turned to Kuroo, “well, I can’t say he’s wrong. Briefs  _ are  _ comfortable. If you weren’t such a nerd, I’d probably think you’re some man-whore too.”

“What the hell, Kenma? You seriously…” Kuroo shook his head. “Let’s continue watching,” Kenma proceeded to grab a blanket from another chair. He wrapped himself secure before flopping down next to Kuroo. Adorably enough, he looked like he was wrapped in a little cocoon. (Kuroo was going to combust if Kenma won’t stop being so goddamn cute.) Kuroo felt Kenma snuggle into his side. 

“We have thirty minutes, don’t worry. You make a good human teddy bear, so let me get comfy.”

Yep. Kuroo’s gone. He’s not gonna survive it. Kozume Kenma is truly something else. Maybe Kenma’s actually on some secret mission to make Kuroo fall in love with him. It’s a ridiculous thought, but it’d make sense to why Kenma’s even doing all these things to his heart. 

And if it were a mission like that, well, Kuroo’s been defeated since day one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> istg i was so worried i was gonna miss my deadline of updating today mainly because this time i Did Not finish writing the chapter yesterday and i was too busy watching BSD to finish writing this. Thankfully, i - somehow - did manage to finish it surprisingly so here it is! can u believe we're already halfway through??? im pretty proud of myself ngl this is the most i've managed to write in a chaptered story. also i have this headcanon where kuroken bicker over which anime to watch, and i had an irl agree with me on that so >:DD


	7. home alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's home alone, he plays some games, and surprisinly, Kuroo did not fully break down the door.

“Kenma?” 

He looked up to see his Mom at his door, “Hey sweetheart, we probably should’ve talked to you about it, but me and your father will be going on a trip in a few days. Just the two of us. Will you be fine alone?” He nodded, pausing the game he was playing, “yeah, I mean you’ve left me here alone before. I’ll be okay.” 

“Just making sure. Oh, and if you need anything, you know Tetsurou’s next door. So just text him, okay?”

“I know.” Kenma picked up his controller as his Mom left the room. Unpausing the game, he continued where he left off, just roaming around the busy marketplace. 

Kenma hummed the tune of the game’s OST. It was relaxing.

-

He plopped back onto his bed. 

Kenma had finally sent off his parents to their vacation. His parents haven’t had much time to relax due to their jobs, and he’s glad they managed to find some time to themselves.  _ And that means unlimited game time for me,  _ Kenma schemed. He could probably game for at least 3 days and nights straight, then pass out for a whole day, repeat. He’d have to make room for some snacks (there might be some leftover cheesecake, if he thinks about it). Kenma felt all that giddiness fill his body, it truly was heavenly. 

Kenma looked at the clock above his door,  _ 11:35 AM.  _ He stood up, stretching, before tying his hair into a ponytail. He should probably get a quick meal before he goes into another ten hours of gaming. Maybe after a few days of non-stop gaming,  _ then _ he’ll text Kuroo he’s home-alone. Kenma shouldn’t be gaming all those hours - seriously, it’s reasonably unhealthy in many ways - but he could care less, it’s an opportunity he just could not miss. 

He hurried downstairs, grabbing a water bottle and some cup ramen. Kenma peeled the top off, ripped open the seasoning packet and poured it in. Adding the water, he threw it into the microwave. (He didn’t  _ legitimately  _ throw it in, he’s not that careless.) While he waited, he tapped away on some puzzle game on his phone. Soon enough the microwave beeped to signal it’s done. Kenma put his phone down to get the ramen, and stirred it so that the seasoning and flavor wouldn’t be so undistributed. He quickly went back up to his room after that.

He settled back into his chair, turning on his computer. Normally, Kenma would play some solo-games on there, maybe play on the  _ volleyballerz  _ Minecraft server. However, Shoyou had invited him to a multiplayer rpg game. The two wouldn’t fully start the mission till later that day, but Kenma was going to get a feel for the game beforehand. (read: Kenma  _ will _ max out his character stats, henceforth being the strongest one in the party. It’s an easy feat for someone like him.) Quickly choosing a normal-looking avatar, he enters the game. 

**kodzuken**

_ lvl. 1 mage _

_ exp lvl. 0 _

_ inventory: [nothing] _

He looked around, the graphics were really nice for an older game. Where he spawned looked to be some sort of lobby, other avatars and NPCs scattered around everywhere. A mission board, medieval houses and shops and different cobblestone paths leading to different areas further from spawn. Kenma put on his headphones,  _ Shoyou’s got some good taste. _

He looked around some more. One of the signs to one of the paths read, “SOLO-QUESTS and BEGINNING CHAPTERS,” just what Kenma was looking for. Kenma stretched his wrists, he smirked. 

“This better be interesting.” 

-

Kuroo burst through his door midday during one of the boss battles Kenma was playing with Shoyou. Kenma managed to get to level 196 by the time he heard his door  _ almost  _ break. In all honesty, he wasn’t surprised by the other’s appearance.

He heard Kuroo groan and sit - read ‘flopped’ - on his bed. “Next time, don’t miss ten of my calls, like answer at least one of them and tell me that you’re going to be home alone for a week.”

“Shoyou’s more important, and I see you everyday, you’ll survive without knowing that info.”

Kuroo breathed a heavy sigh, standing up. “When you’re done playing, I’ll have lunch made for you that  _ isn’t  _ cup noodles.” He exited out of the room, muttering something about vegetables. 

“Kenma..? Are you still good???”

“Yeah, Shou, let me get this mob over here.”

“I’m flattered you find me important,” Shoyou’s laughter filling Kenma’s ears. “but let’s finish this up quickly, you have lunch to eat.”

“We have a good fifteen minutes left, we’ll be alright.” Kenma could hear Shoyou laugh yet again. Shoyou’s always been confusing like that. With a smile, Kenma picks up the pace. 

-

Kenma headed downstairs, the smell of food filled the air. He spotted Kuroo in the kitchen. He suppressed a laugh, out of all the times Kuroo decided to steal his Mom’s apron, it’s now.  _ God, he looks ridiculous.  _ “What are you cooking?” 

“Making some donburi, it’ll be done in fifteen.” 

Kenma sat down at the dining table, pulling out his phone. He spared a glance at Kuroo. Kenma noticed the precise movements Kuroo made, and having eaten what he’s made before, he could very well pass off as a gourmet chef. He kept those thoughts to himself, opening up Animal Crossing on his phone. 

_ I’ll do the dishes later after we eat. _ He kept the thought in his head, checking on all the villagers in his camp. As much as Kenma loved to just do nothing and save energy, coming off as a freeloader in his own home was not it. He looked up as Kuroo made some weird ‘yes!’ noise as he fist-bumped the air. The food must be ready. Kenma made rounds along the camp one last time before setting his phone faced-down. (If he didn’t, high chance he wasn’t getting it back until his plate was the  _ clean  _ type of clean.) 

“Here’s your food, my little gamer.”

“Don’t call me that again.”

“Okay my little kitten, here’s your food.” 

“Kuro, I swear to God you’re on something.”

“Hehehe,” Kuroo smirked. “How’s the food?” He sang out-loud.

“It’s good.” 

“Eat all of it, okay? I poured my heart and soul to making food for you, Kenma.” 

He could only nod.  _ A week without my parents then.  _ Kenma watched Kuroo scarf down the food while he still had half of his bowl left. (To be fair, he was still full from the ramen he ate earlier.) He really did appreciate everything Kuroo did. He’s really amazing for that. “After this, I’ll head back to my place. I’ll call you later tonight to make sure you aren’t going to die.” Kuroo smiled a lop-sided grin at Kenma. 

_ Thank you, _ was what Kenma wanted to say. The words got caught in his throat. “Thanks for the food.” 

“Anytime. You know you can just count on me.” Kuroo ruffled Kenma’s hair. “Kuro… Stop, don’t do that.” As if Kuroo’s hand lingered to stay tangled in Kenma’s hair strands, he reluctantly let go. “I’ll head back now. Don’t be on your PC for too long. Well, I doubt you’re going to listen to that though. See ya, kitten.”

With that, Kenma was left alone with the time to himself and his games alone. Oddly enough though, Kenma silently wished Kuroo would've just stay with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN A MONTH SINCE I LAST UPDATED IM SO SORRY ASHKSDHKS for your information, a shit ton of stuff went down. and i do own a plush bokuto now, so i somehow passed my writers block and im finally back! i've gotten a surge of the ability to do work (i start school soon rip) hence, how i also managed to start writing without problems again. imjust Hoping they don't come off as ooc. im really trying lol.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it so far, please leave comments and kudos! i love hearing feedback so it'd be appreciated :)) 
> 
> twt: koutaroism


End file.
